I Am Yami
by Foxumon
Summary: A first person Yami fic! See the story from Yami's point of view, and learn how he broke the millenium puzzle and how he first met Yu-Gi! Or how I wrote he did...*finished*
1. Prince of the Kingdom

I am Yami-Prince of the Kingdom  
  
Please note that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...yada yada  
  
*****  
  
I sat up in bed as a few beams of light entered my room through the window. I stepped onto the cold hard floor and walked to the window. A slight breeze swam through my hair as I looked out the window. I could see the entire kingdom from my window. I covered my eyes as I saw a small flickering light emerge from one of the Palace streets. I smiled as I realized that was the singnal I had been waiting for! Its time to duel!  
  
I scrambled to get dressed, the worst part of being the prince of the biggest kingdom of Egypt was all the assecories that came with the job! I quickly shoved four bracelets over my wrist and went for the door. Then I remembered I had lessons with my teacher. I backed off from the door and hung my head from the window to see how far it was. And it wasn't all that far to jump to the lower roof, and then all I'd have to do is walk over to the vines and slide down! I quickly rushed over to my friend who was waiting.  
  
"What took you so long??" He said  
  
"I had to get by my teacher! I'm kinda supposed to have lessons with him today..." I replied to my friend some what sheepishly  
  
"Theres no time for lessons now! I just got some new cards! I;m going to make you more jeolous then you've ever been before!!" He said and snickered "Oh, and by the way. Your head band is on backwards." He said as he turned and started to walk off  
  
"Whaa?!?!?" I blurted out as I quickly fixed my head band, my father would be very angry if he found me with it on backwards. I looked over to my friend who was jumping the palace gates. I quickly ran after him, "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
We ran all the way to a rooftop in the kingdom. It was a large surface and shadowed by a larger building so that it couldn't be seen from the palace. It was the perfect place to place the shadow games.  
  
My friend had got some great new cards! Including A Magical Sand card! Intried to get him to trade it with my, but I couldn't get it from him. I got my deck out and we had a duel, I won.  
  
"You shouldn't even bother challenging me! I must be the best Shadow Game duelist in the entire world!" I shouted over to him mokingly.  
  
"You just got lucky this time! Next time, I'll have you crying like a baby!" He quickly shot back  
  
We each laughed as we shuffled up our decks.  
  
"What to play again?" He asked  
  
"I had better not...My teacher must be ready to explode by now! Theres still time left till sundown, I might be able to get my lesson over with..." I said as I looked over to where the sun was, shielding my eyes from its light.  
  
"Party pooper! Well, next time my dad comes by we'll duel, ok?" He asked  
  
"You bet! Not even Anubis could keep me away!" I said and we both laughed.  
  
As I set off to the Palace I saw and heard a great explosion come from it. "Father!" I yelled out as ran as quickly as I could.  
  
I saw my teacher laying by the palace gates. "Teacher!! Are you okay!" I asked frantically rushing to his side. He didn't look like he was alive as I frantically tried to get a respince from him.  
  
"My p-prince! You m-must...H-hesian!" He tried to tell me something, but I couldn't understand him.  
  
"Teacher! I can't understand you! Whats wrong? Is Hessian hurt?" I asked as tears started to form in my eyes. I didn't think my teacher would survive.  
  
"Hessian...he has betrayed your father...ugh...Whatever happens you can't let him have the...Millenium Puzzle!" He said as he weekly gave my the Millenium Puzzle.  
  
"Don't worry teacher! Hessian will pay for this I promise!" I said as I took the puzzle. "Teaher?" I asked as I saw he was no longer breathing. A single tear fell from my eye as I realizedmy teacher was dead. "Teacher!! NO!!!" I yelled out in vain, it was too late for him.   
  
I heard a twig break in front of me and as I stood up I saw Hessian and nehind him his advisor, Sato. He grabbed my wrist and held me up so my feet couldn't reach the ground.  
  
"Hessian! What have you done?? You were my fathers best friedn, what have you done with him???" I felt an overwhelming fear sweep over me as I looked into his eyes, he was no longer the beloved family friend but now he looked as true evil.  
  
"Oh, your father? Hes dead of course! He would not give my The Millenium Puzzle that you now hold. And unless you want to join him I suggest you hand it over to me!" Hessian said as he tightened his grip on my wrist.  
  
I winced as the pain shot through my arm. I could no longer look at him as tears fell as I though of my father, "H-how could you?? He trusted you!!" I cried out as the wieght of my sorrow, fear and hatred grew bitter down my throut.  
  
With his other hand held up my head so I would have to look at him, "Your father was a fool!" Sato only smiled evily behind him.  
  
He was so strong and his grip ever tightened on my wrist, for the life of me I couldn't get free. My fear and hate grew overwhelming and I clenched The Millenium Puzzle in my hand. I narrowed my eyes and looked strait into Hessian's, "I won't let you have The Millenium Puzzle! I won't let anyone have The Millenium Puzzle!" I yelled as I threw the puzzle to the ground with every ounce of strength I had left. As it broke into pieces I felt like I was being pulled away, from Hessian, from Sato, from everything. The world fadded away and I blacked out.  
  
*****  
  
to ne continued....whoosh... 


	2. The Waking

I am Yami-The Waking  
  
I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh...ya ya ya....  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
  
*****  
  
I woke up and everything was dark. My eyes opened to see a world that was not my own. I grew very worried as I tried to move my head or even divert my eye, but I couldn't - In could only watched as someone else controlled everything. I saw a strange room it wasn't very light as who ever was controlling me moved me. I was forced to look out the window. It was amazing! The street was like a single block of stone as were the buildings. The people I could see were wearing strange, annd extravagant clothes. I gasped as I saw some odd machine carry people in the street at amazing speeds! I wanted to look more, but whoever was contolling me had other ideas.  
  
I heard the voice of an old man come from below me "Yu-Gi! Get up or you'll be late for school!".  
  
"Don't worry, Grandpa! I'm almost ready!" I heard a voice yell, I couldn't understand it. It almost sounded like my voice...and it even felt like it came from me! But I had said nothing. I didn't think it was possoble to foarce someone to speak!  
  
I kept watching as I pushed open a door, and looked into...what looked like a crystal pond on its side! I could see my reflection perfectly - even though I'm not so sure its my reflection. It almost looked like me...but who ever he was, he was a little younger. He had on a blue shirt, and I saw The Millenium Puzzle around his neck! It was in one piece again!  
  
At that time it all came flooding back. Hessian and my teacher and father... I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I remebered what had happened to the millenium puzzle...what I had done to it. And then I remembered...that feeling...of being taken from this world! I became overwhelmed with fear as I put the pieces together. Somehow I must've been trapped into the millenium puzzle, and now thousands of years later some one has put back the puzzle and released my spirit.  
  
I was completely overwhelmed. I didn't notice as the life of whom ever I wastrapped in rolled by. I would never see any of my friends again, everything I had ever loved was gone. Or was it...? I was amazed as I saw this child pull out a deck from the shadow games! He called them duel monsters but I was sure they were the shadow games! I saw that all the markings were the same as he started to play and drew five cards.  
  
I was dumbfounded as nothing happened when he placed down a card. It only sat there, unmovinging. It should have turned into a monster... His opponent did the same thing, none of these cards were real.  
  
I watched him play card after card, he wasn't so bad but it was appanent that he was not the best duelist in the world - unlike me. Both his and his opponents life points fell to five hundred as it became his turn. I saw him draw a Summoned Skull! He also had a Yami in his hand. If he played that it would win the game for him, but he didn't see it and slowly lifted up another card in his hand.  
  
"Wait!!" I yelled out hoping for him to hear me.  
  
Yu-Gi stoped 'What?!?!' somehow he had heard me.  
  
"Play your Summoned Skull and Yami! You'll win the game!!!" I shouted.  
  
'Uh...ok' Yu-Go thought as he placed down his Yami and Summoned Skull. I think he was a little freaked out, because it took him a few moments to realize what he had done, and that he had won!  
  
It felt like it had been forever since anything good had happened. It made me feel a lot better knowing I wasn't completely trapped. As time went on I got more used to feeling like such a puppet, but I could never fully get used to it - watching someone else live their lives only being able to throw out some commentary now and again. We never got to be too close, Yu-Gi and I, but someitmes we would talk on some occasions he would ask who I was - I only told him I was Yami. I learned a lot about him, he was very kind and well-liked. He lived with his grandfather above a gaming shop owned by his grandfather. He had a small group of friends he always would hang out with Joey, Tristan, and Téa. A lot of times I wished I could join in with them, only to be held back.  
  
One fatefull day Téa was taking Yu-Gi out for some ice down town. We passed by a construction site and I though I saw something out of the corner of Yu-Gi's eye.  
  
"Wait, what was that? look back again, Yu-Gi." I asked him.  
  
'Uh, sure Yami' He thought and turned his head too look back, but whatever jad been there was gone. 'See anything?' he asked.  
  
"My mind must be playing tricks on me, sory." I replied  
  
'Thats ok, Yami' He said as he turned back to Téa and caught up with her.  
  
They wern't walking for too much longer when someone hit Yu-Gi in the shoulder. He fell over, and I could only see through a small sliver of his eye. "Yu-Gi!!!" I yelled out to him, but he didn't reply. "Yu-Gi! Please, say something!!!" I yelled out again in vain. He must have passed out...or worse...  
  
I heard Téa scream as someone picked out Yu-Gi.  
  
"Comon! Lets get them over to the construction site before someone spots us!" The man who was carrying me yelled.  
  
The man who was carrying Yu-Gi proped us up on a crate in the construction yard. I could barley see what was going on, but I could hear everything just fine.  
  
"Hey there pretty!" Another guy said, to Téa I guess. I couldn't see her at all.  
  
"Get away from me!" Téa yelled.  
  
"Ooooh! Shes fiesty! I like that in a woman!" The other guy said.  
  
"What do you think we should do with this guy?" The man who was carrying me said.  
  
"Soke ém! He'll only get in the way!" said the other man.  
  
"Yu-Gi, noooo!" Téa screamed.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" The other man said as I heard a loud thud noise.  
  
A powerful wiegth fell upon my heart, I couldn't let Yu-Gi die! I felt more powerless then I ever had, I tried to see what was going on, but Yu-Gi was totally gone now. His eyes were both closed. Then I heard a loud click, it was a gun. "Yu-Gi!!!! Please! Let me help you!! Please, Yu-Gi, please!" I yelled out unable to keep quiet.  
  
I felt a power rush through me. I blinked. I had complete controll of everything. I looked up at the man, stood up, and held out my hand, "Chaos Shadow!" It was something...my father...had taught me. It was one of the powers of the millenium puzzle - one of manny I now know.   
  
The man pulled the trigger as I saw him fall to the ground and saw his friend scuffle off for his life. I ploped back onto the ground in shock. I looked down at my hand and moved it up and around. Then clenched it into a fist. I saw a mirror lent up on a crate just oposite me. I saw something different then I expected - it was me! I wasn't so different then Yu-Gi, but there was a difference. I was still wearing his school unifrom, but I was taller, and my hair...I had it different then him. I looked on as my terrified face looked back at me. I breathed in deeply something I had not been in controll of for so long.  
  
I heard cop cars blazing in the distance, and I heard them comming closer. I could heard a lot of people talking, and I blinked as I saw a flashlight go over me. An officer came up to me with a warm blanket. She wraped it around me and helped me get up. I couldn't look up at her, it felt like so much just to breathe again.  
  
"I think hes in shock!" The officer shouted out.  
  
She took me outside to the cars. She opened the back door to one of the cop cars and sat me down with my feet still out of the car.  
  
"Its going to be okay." She said rubbing one of my shoulders.  
  
My mind snapped to attention, Téa! Where was she? My mind might've came to, but my body sure didn't, it all of a sudden got colder. I looked down worried at the ground, unable to move. "Téa..." I barley let out, but it did get the officer's attention.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Téa...s-shes inside.." I said weekly.  
  
"We've got someone else in the building!" she yelled to the other officers. She then turned her attention back to me "Lets get you in here..." she muttered quietly, and lifted up my legs so I was in the car completely. Even if I didn't want to I couldn't resist, it felt like all the strength had fallen out of me. I fell back on the seat of the car, and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
To be continued...maybie...lol... 


	3. Recovering

I am Yami - Recovering  
  
I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh...on and on...  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
  
*****  
  
The world slowly came into focus. Yu-Gi was hapily sitting up in a hospital bed watching cartoons, and eating some ice cream. I couldn't move again, maybie I had just dreamed of taking over Yu-Gi... Well if it had of hadn't happened, I still felt a little tired, and I decided to just watch with Yu-Gi for awhile. I laughed at one of the characters and Yu-Gi must have heard me.  
  
'Yami? You up?' Yu-Gi asked  
  
"Um...yea." I said  
  
'You had me worried there for awhile, Yami! How long have you been awake? Its three in the afternoon you know." Yu-Gi thought.  
  
"What?? I just got up! Is it three already?!?!" I said. I must have been really tired of I slept till three.  
  
Yu-Gi laughed 'ya its three. Hey Yami...' Yu-Gi started, but for some reason didn't finish.  
  
"What is it Yu-Gi? Is something wrong?" I asked him worridly.  
  
'Nothings wrong...I just...what happened last night? All I remeber was being attacked by someone...and then going twards the construction site...then this morning Joey said...I really got that guy...but I don't know what he was talking about. Yami, what happened?' Yu-Gi said, and he sounded almost frightened.  
  
"Oh, Yugi. Don't be scared! Is...is the guy alright?" I asked Yu-Gi, but he didn't respond right away. "Yu-Gi?" I asked again really concerned.  
  
"Yami...Joey said he was hurt pretty bad...he said he was okay...but...what happened yami?? I know you keep things from me, but please-what happened Yami?" Yu-Gi asked. I could tell he was very scared, I'm sure it was as hard for him...as it was fo me...  
  
"Yu-Gi" I started..and then felt ashamed "They...they said they were going to kill you! I heard him cock the trigger...and....and...I just...Somehow I took over." I said, somewhat scared myself.  
  
'You took over me? Yami, how is that possible?' Yu-Gi asked, really scare this time.  
  
I wanted nothing more then to be able to hold him and confort him, and say everthing was alright, but there was no way I could do that. "Yu-Gi...I don't know what happened. I just couldn't watch - I had to do something. I just felt so trapped...and then. I was able to move..again...I-i stood up and I pushed him back..away from me? um..you? I'm not sure...it was just so...I even looked like me!" I think at that time I was really freaking Yu-Gi out "We don't look all that different you know...I'm only taller...oh Yu-Gi! I'm sory! But you have to understand...I just couldn't...let you die...!" I blurted it out. I know I was rambling, but I was so scared for Yu-Gi...I just couldn't get the right words out.  
  
I swallowed hard, I didn't know what Yu-Gi would say. I was so worried I could hardly breathe...  
  
'Yami...you saved my life?' Yu-Gi said. He sounded like he was getting a little less scared, but still was frigtened.  
  
"Uh...ya...I did." I said kinda quietly as it sunk in for both of us what had happened.  
  
'Thanx' Yu-Gi thought shortly as a nurse came in.  
  
"Helo little Yu-Gi! The doctor says your doing great! He only wants to keep you untill tommarrow for observation!" She seemed very chipper for three in the afternoon, too much coffie I think. She came up closer to Yu-Gi and touched his shoulder, right where he had been hit.  
  
Yu-Gi winced quickly put his hand under the nurses. "It still hurts..." He said as he stared at the large black-and-blue spot on his shoulder. He rubbed it gently as the nurse lifted up her hand.  
  
"Don't worry little Yu-Gi! The doctor says that will be fine in no time!" She said as she hapily left the room.  
  
'There should be a law about people who are THAT chipper...' Yu-Gi thought  
  
I laughed then though back to his shoulder, "Does it hurt bad, Yu-Gi?" I asked.  
  
'It hardly hurts at all!' Yu-Gi said trying to keep me from worring, but I could tell he was lying... 'Besides! The ice cream makes everything feel much better!' he said said and laughed.  
  
I laughed along with him, and smiled "I thought they only gave out ice cream to kids who are getting their tonsils out!" I said. Yu-Gi succseded in cheering me up.  
  
Yu-Gi laughed 'I'm just lucky I guess!' Yu-Gi took the remote in his hand 'Mind if I turn it off? I want to get some sleep.' Yu-Gi said  
  
I felt better now, and I really didn't feel like sleeping some more, but I knew Yu-Gi prolly needed it "Sure thing Yu-Gi." I said as he turned off the TV and shut his eyes. I don't really know how to explain it...Somehow I felt better now. Now I knew that if Yu-Gi really needed me I'd be there. I thought about it as I slowly fell asleep with Yu-Gi.  
  
Sure enough the next day the doctor let Yu-Gi go back to his home. Grandpa had a great welcome home dinner and Yu-Gi ate till I felt like we were going to explode. A few weeks passed by without much happening untill a big duel monsters tournament was announced.  
  
Yu-Gi was walking home from school with Joey and Tristan, because the three of them had got into a little food fight during school and were held for detention. At Yu-Gi's home they found a big poster hung up in the shop window.  
  
"Duel monsters tournament on saturday...ya da ya da ya da...2,000 bucks!" Tristan blurted out reading the poster.  
  
"Wow! Two thousand bucks! Just for playin' duel monsters!" Joey said as the two of them hudeled around the poster, and I laughed at their drool.  
  
'Yami?' Yu-Gi asked  
  
I snaped my attention from Joey and Tristan to Yu-Gi. I was surprised that he'd decide to talk to me now, he usually only talked when he was alone "Ya Yu-GI?" I asked back  
  
'Do you think I would have a chance in that tournament?' Yu-Gi asked  
  
"Is that all?" I laughed "Of course you'd have a chance at winnong the tournament! I'll be right there with you! But I think you'd better hurry up to sign-up, before they drool all over the registration form!" I said and laughed  
  
Yu-Gi chuckled as well as he got up closer to the poster and looked closly at it, "It says it will be held in the convention center..." Yu-Gi said to himself.  
  
"I wonder where that is..." Tristan said.  
  
"I don't think its too far...Lets do it! Comon yuig lets sign up!" Joey said exitedly  
  
Yu-Gi smiled at Joeys enthusiasm, "Ya! It sounds great Joey!" Yu-Gi said.  
  
"How do you know you've even got a chance Yu-Gi?" Tristan asked   
  
"Just a feeling!" Yu-Gi said happily.  
  
*****  
  
To be continued...heh heh... 


	4. Its Time to Duel!

I Am Yami - Its time to duel!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*****  
  
It was the day of the tournament and Yu-Gi was extremely nervious. He was lookong through his cards and going over all of his stratedgeys.  
  
'Oh, Yami...I don't know if I can do this!' Yu-Gi said as he droped a few of his cards to the table, "I don't know if I can remember everything...what if I make a misteak??"  
  
"Yu-Gi! The tournament hasn't even started and you've already given up? I'll be here the whole time! There is nothing to worry about! I won't let you slip!" I said confidently trying to give Yu-Gi some confidence.  
  
'I still don't know...' Yu-Gi started as Grandpa entered the room.  
  
"Comon Yu-Gi! We've got to go! You wouldn't want to miss that big tournament!" Grandpa said.  
  
"Well.." Yu-Gi was about to say something as I interupted him.  
  
"Yu-Gi! Just go already! I need a change of senery anyway!" I said.  
  
Yu-Gi took a big breath "Comming Grandpa!" Yu-Gi said finally deciding to go.  
  
We headed over to the convention center. I couldn't believe it when I saw it the place was lit p with huge searchlights, and the parking lot was buldging! It took Grandpa a while to find a spot, and even longer for us to walk to the convention center.  
  
"Yu-Gi! Just look at those lights! They're huge! I can honestly say I've never seen anything think them!" I said as we walked on, Yu-Gi didn't say anything "Don't wory, it'll be fine." I said, but Yu-Gi didn't respond. I felt horrible for Yu-Gi, he mist've been scared stiff! Vut...I got the fee;ing that questionng him further woudn't help things.  
  
We went into the convention center.  
  
"Good luck Yu-Gi! I'll be cheering for you!" Grandpa said as he went up to the stands. I got sight of Tristan and Téa waving from the stands.  
  
"He look! Téa and Tristan made it!" I said  
  
Yu-Gi looked over to them and waved back, 'I just hope I don't regret this...' Yu-Gi thought.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't!" I told him.  
  
'easy for you to say...' Yu-Gi said quietly.  
  
We walked over to where all the duelists were gathered. And Joey was there.  
  
"Hey, yuig!" He said as he ran up to Yu-Gi.  
  
"Hi Joey!" Yu-Gi said  
  
"I can't wait to get up there!" Joey said "Oh, Yuig! Good news! You get to skip the first round! They had an odd number of duelists show up and you got lucky!" Joey said hapily.  
  
Yu-Gi looked at the lineups, "Wow! That is lucky..." Yu-Gi said to himself.  
  
The announser boomed and announced that the first round was about to begin Joey ran off with most of duelists while Yu-Gi and a few others stayed behind. Yu-Gi waited as the duelists each sat down. A spot light on each of the tables that were set up. One duelist freaked out and ran out of the building scared. After seeing that Yu-Gi ran to the rest rooms. He washed off his face in one of the sinks. I could see that he was crying.  
  
"Oh Yu-Gi...It'll be alright." I said to try and confort him.  
  
'Yami! I just know thats going to be me! The first chance I'll get I'll bolt like a little chicken!" Yu-Gi said.   
  
"Yu-Gi!" I tried to talk him...to try to stop him from crying "Please Yu-gi....let me help you!" I said.  
  
'I don't see how you can, I've got to get out of here...' Yu-Gi said.  
  
"Yu-Gi!" I said in a stern voice "Your going to duel even if I have to drag you back into the convention center!" I said, but Yu-Gi didn't respond "I warned you..." I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this, but Yu-Gi really needed some help! I took a deep breath, and I felt a power come over me. Then I opened my eyes.  
  
I looked into the mirror and brushed away tears that were now on my face.  
  
"Yami?" Yu-Gi asked  
  
'I told you I'd drag you back!' I said as I winked into the mirror. Yu-Gi didn't say a single thing in protest, but I knew that he wanted too.  
  
I walked out of the restroom and back into the convention center. The first round was almost over. I took a seat with the other duelists that had gotten byes. The one I was sitting next to spoke up.  
  
"I wasn't sure we'd be seeing you again!" He said as he smirked.  
  
"Soon they'll say that about you!" I said.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean??" He asked, but I only smirked in response.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" Yu-Gi said.  
  
'Sorry...' I though sheepishly, I had spoken before I had given it a seccond thought.  
  
"How long are you going to keep me like this??" Yu-Gi asked.  
  
'Only untill the end of the next round! Consider it tough love kiddo!' I said jokingly  
  
"Please hurry...I don't like this..." Yu-Gi said  
  
I frowned and looked down at the ground, 'You get used to it...' I said thinking of when I used to be in controll all the time. Yu-Gi didn't reply.  
  
The loud speaker boomed once again, "Round one over! Start round two!". I got up and smiled when I saw that Joey wasn't leaving. I got stuck sitting with the same person who was sitting next to me just a few secconds ago.  
  
"Now we'll see whos not comming back!" He said with overwhelming confidence.  
  
"Hes so cool and confident! How does he do it." Yu-Gi asked  
  
'Just watch and learn Yu-Gi! Your going to see the master at work!' I told Yu-Gi as I smiled.  
  
The round began and I started off with a bad hand. In the beggining it was on the ropes, but as the match got going it became more clear who was going to win! When the game got more one sided I let go a little. I kept letting go untill Yu-Gi had complete controll back. He was so into the game he didn't even notice as I slowly slipped away. The round was over and we won! Yu-Gi was so happy.  
  
'You won! You won!' Yu-Gi shouted.  
  
"No Yu-Gi, you won!" I said as he came to realize who was in controll.  
  
'Yami? How did you??' He asked, and I laughed.  
  
"You were so interested in the game! I had no trouble slipping out!" I said happily.  
  
'Thanx Yami, Thanx for everything!" Yu-Gi said. I knew he wasn't just refering to the one match, but for all this time being inside of him.  
  
"You just keep on winning, and I'll consider it even!" I said.  
  
Yu-Gi smiled and did just that! I only gave him a few pointerw here and there, it was all he really needed. Yu-Gi won first place! Joey didn't do so poorly either, he got third. Joey and the seccond prize winners were presented with their trophys, but when it came to Yu-Gi something special happened...Pegasis himself showed up! If I had controll I would have been gasping in awe, thank goodness Yu-Gi had more sence. I thought it was so wierd that the creator would come to one stupid little tournament in such a little town. But I was so happy for Yu-Gi that I kept my mouth shut. Before giving Yu-Gi the prize he first shook his hand.  
  
I felt paralized in fear as he shook Yu-Gi's hand, I wanted to take Yu-Gi's hand away, but I couldn't. It was the same hand that Hessian had shook I felt the pain come back...AS Yu-Gi looked up at him I could hardly breath he looked strait at me and smiled. Pegassis then gave Yu-Gi the prize and Yu-Gi showed it to his friends, and Grandpa.   
  
On the way home Yu-Gi asked me another question 'That was great wasn't it! I still can't believe I won first place!'   
  
I tried to respond, I wanted to tell him what happened, but I couldn't muster the strength. I couldn't get the pain out of my head, it felt like it was put there and that it was only getting stronger.  
  
'Yami?' Yu-Gi asked. 'I guess your sleepong then? Well it was a busy day...you should rest I'll see you in the morning!' Yu-Gi said as he shut his eyes. I felt so alone no matter how hard I tried Icouldn't get a peep out...so I tried to sleep, it was the only thing I could think of...  
  
*****  
  
To be continued...la la la... 


	5. The Truth Revealed

I Am Yami - The truth revealed  
  
"Talking"  
'thinking'  
  
I dun own Yu-Gi...you should know this by now...  
  
*****  
  
I woke up as Yu-Gi lazily opened up his eyes. He sat up in bed, stretched out his arms and yawned.  
  
'Good morning, Yami. Did you sleep well?' Yu-Gi asked  
  
"Ya, I slept fine...thanx." I answered. I didn't want to tell Yu-Gi what I had felt in the convention center last night, I thought it would only scare him. And I wasn't completely sure it was Hessian...my mind might've just been playing tricks on me.  
  
'You feel ok? You sound kinda of distant, Yami...' Yu-Gi asked concerned.  
  
I shoved my feeling aside and responded "I'm fine Yu-Gi! I was just thinking of how well you did last night at the tournament!" I said hapily.  
  
Yu-Gi rubbed his head and blushed 'Thanx Yami, I couldn't have done it without you!' He said sheepishly, and I smiled in responce.  
  
"Yu-Gi! Its time for breakfast!" Grandpa yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Comming Grandpa!" Yu-Gi yelled as he quickly got dressed and ran down to the kitchen.  
  
Grandpa had made some waffuls with maple syrup. Yu-Gi sat down and started to eat one.  
  
"What the rush Yu-Gi?" Grandpa asked.  
  
Yu-Gi swallowed and replied "I'm going to meet Tristan, Joey, and Téa in the park today!"  
  
"Well, I'm sure they can wait a few minutes for you to finish off your breakfast!" Gandpa said as he ruffled Yu-Gi's hair.  
  
Yu-Gi smiled and slowed down "Your right Grandpa!" Yu-Gi said.  
  
It didn't take too long for Yu-Gi to finish off. He ran out of the shop and down to the park. He was very happy today, it felt like he had a whole new confidence to him! He met Tristan, Joey, and Téa inside the park sitting on the bench.  
  
"Hi guys!" Yu-Gi said as he took a seat on the bench next to them.  
  
"Hi Yu-Gi! What took you so long?" Téa asked, who was sitting right next to Yu-Gi.  
  
"Breakfast!" Yu-Gi replied smiling.  
  
Before any one else could say any more Bakura appeared in front of the bench, "So, this is where you've been hiding! Right under my nose!" He said as he took a step closer to Yu-Gi. Bakura seemed different...evil.  
  
Yu-Gi stood up and took a step twards Bakura "Bakura? Whats wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Yu-Gi! Stay away from him! Theres something very worng here!" I tried to warn him, but it was too late.  
  
Darkness swirled around us as we were taken to the shadow realm. I shut my eyes tightly and screamed as I felt a great force pull at my soul, and rip me apart from Yu-Gi. I fell to the ground and opened my eyes. I looked round I could see Tristan, Joey, and Téa all on the floor.  
  
'Yugi?!?!' I asked frantically realising I was in control, but I got no answer from him. I stood up and looked around "Yu-Gi!" I yelled out looud, but still no answer.  
  
"Yu-Gi? Are you okay?" Tristan asked getting up himself. He must have thought I'd gone nuts, or something, yelling out my own name and all.  
  
As I looked up at him I realized something else, he was much taller then me. When ever I took controll I had gotten taller to where we were at equal stance. I didn't understand any of this, nothing made any sence! I was about to speak as I felt my voice...leave. I tried to say something to Tristan, to explain to him who I was, but I couldn't get any thing out.  
  
Bakura came in. I watched as Joey, Tristan, and Téa were pushed back so they couldn't interfere. Bakura then took a step twards me and turn to face me, I wanted to yell at him, and ask him what he had done to Yu-Gi, but I still coudn't speak. He held me up by my collar so my feet didn't touch the ground. I hadn't felt real pain in such a long time it came to me as some kind of a shock. When I saw inside of Yu-Gi I could tell when he was in pain, but it was more like a soft buzz now it was like a loud speaker going off in my ear.  
  
Bakura smiled, and pushed my friend completely out. "Little Prince Yami!" He said as his smile ever-widened. "Now you are so weak! What happened to the great and powerfull Prince? That king of games?" he said mocking me.  
  
I spoke up as I felt my voice return to me "Who are you?!?! And what have you done to Yu-Gi!?!?" I yelled at him angrily.  
  
"Oh, temper temper Yami! I can't believe you don't remember your best friend!" Bakura said as my eyes widened in disbelief, his smile grew "Oh, as for Yu-Gi he is fine!" Bakura said as he pulled in Yu-Gi so I could see him. He was...me! He was tied down by something, but I couldn't see what it was. I tried to get away from Bakura, but I couldn't get away.  
  
"Yu-Gi!" I cried out as Yu-Gi slowly lifted up his head.  
  
"Yami...please help me!" Yu-Gi said weekly and screamed as a sharp pieceing pain came to his right shoulder, out of no where.  
  
A small tear fell down my cheek as I tried to get away from Bakura again, but there was nothin I could do. The only thing I could do was watch Yu-Gi suffered. I narowed my eyes at Bakura "Bakura! Let him go! Neither of us has done anything to you!!" I yelled out at Bakura almost chocking on my own words.  
  
"How can you say that! When you have done so much to me!!" Bakura said and I winced as one of the buttons from my jacket scratched my cheek leaving a small slit of blood while he pulled me closer to his face. "We had it all worked out! Hessian and Sato had gathered all the other mellinium items, and I had stole my fathers! All that was left was your fathers stupid millenium puzzle! We could have had the world, Yami! I kept you busy while Hessian stole the millenium puzzle, but your teacher got in the way! Then you!!! Of all the things you could have done!!! You broke the mellinum puzzle! Trapping our soles in the hiddeus items for a millenium!" Bakura shouted at me.  
  
I opened my eyes as my jaw droped "A...millenium?" I said quietly under my breath.  
  
"What??" Bakura held me a little father from him, "How? How could you not know??" Bakura said in disbelief.  
  
"Just some...months ago...or a year...I woke inside of Yu-Gi, I had no idea it has been so long!" I replied, in horror.  
  
"A few months?!?!" Bakura was taken back by the idea, and then he drew me closer to him so I could see the very pupils in his eye burning with hatred "I've spent a millenium being traded used! Hung up for decoration!! Once I was swept to the sea, for an entire year! It took me decades to learn how to controll this pathetic little brat! And you learn in a few months!! Now...now I will make Yu-Gi suffer so much more!" Bakura growled angrily  
  
"Leave Yu-Gi out of this! If you want revenge then take it on me!!" I yelled in desperation.  
  
"Heh!" Bakura snickered "You are hardly in a position to negotiate!" He said as he lifted my as high as he could then threw me down like a rag doll. I hit the floor hard. I heard a loud cracking noise, and I couldn't move - something must have broke.  
  
"Yami!" Yu-Gi shouted as he heard the noise.  
  
Bakura looked at Yu-Gi and smiled at his pain, then he looked twards me "I know how much you have grown to like this boy! And your suffering will be so much more sweet if you must watch him, helpless as you are! You will be trapped in the real world with out your millenium puzzle! And no one there will ever expect that you are not Yu-Gi! No one will ever susspect the pain that he will be going through here! Oh, Yami! Were going to have a heck of a time!" Bakura laughed evily as the darkness fadded away.  
  
"Yu-Gi!" I yelled out as I helplessly watched him fade away into the darkness. Tears streamed down my face as I sat alone on the bench where this had all happened. I looked around to see the place deserted and the sun almost set. It was so early when we had first come here...but now it was hours later. I knew that much time had not passed by, but somehow...it had.   
  
"Yuig! yuig! We've been seaching all over for you, pal!" Joey said as he ran up to me as fast as he could from the path, "Téa went to look for you around town, Tristan went to look for you at Gramps, and I stayed here." Joey explained as he sat down next to me. "You gave us a real scare there Yuig!" He said as he put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Aaaah!" I cried as he touched me. My shoulder hurt so much I couldn't feel it, untill Joey touched it. I put my hand over his and looked into his eyes, "Joey..." I moaned as the tears continued to fall.  
  
Joey looked down at me horrified. He held me close to him evading my shoulder. He got his cell out of his pocket and punched in Grandpa's number. "Hey Gramps?? I found Yu-Gi, but hes hurt bad!...I'm in the park...don't worry I'll stay with him...ya...ok...I'll be waiting for you here!...bye!" Joey said and clicked off the phone, "Its going to be okay Yu-Gi! Gramps is calling the hospital, they'll be here any minute!" He said as he held onto me tightly.  
  
I felt so weak. I wanted to stay awake so I could tell Grandpa Tristan and Téa that I would be fine, but I couldn't stay awake any longer, the world fadded in and out untill it totally blurred and I fell fast asleep in Joey's arms.  
  
*****  
  
To be continued...ho ho ho plop... 


	6. Just Ask Grandpa

I Am Yami - Just ask Grandpa  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
  
I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh...never did prolly never will...  
  
*****  
  
I opened my eyes and blinked at the bright lights of the hospital. I saw Téa, Joey, Tristan, and Grandpa standing over me.  
  
"Hey, guys! I think hes comming to!" Téa said  
  
"Hey Yuig!" Joey said happily "About time you woke up!" Joey said laughing.  
  
"How-how long have I been out?" I asked as I tried to sit up, but Tristan pushed me back down gently.  
  
"Woah there! You still need your rest! Doctors orders!" Tristan said  
  
"But, Tristan! Your not a doctor!" I said and everyone laughed.  
  
"Alright everyone out! Theres something I need to ask Yu-Gi alone!" Grandpa said shooing the others out of the room.  
  
"Ok, ok Gramps!" Joey said.  
  
"Were going!" Tristan said.  
  
"Get well soon Yu-Gi!" Téa said.  
  
After Grandpa had got them out of the door, he took a chair and sat down next to the bed. "Yu-Gi? What happened to you? I couldn't get a strait answer from any of them. Please Yu-Gi, tell me what happened!" Grandpa begged me.  
  
I looked into his eyes. I wanted to tell him what had happned..."I'm afraid...you won't believe me." I said.  
  
"Yu-Gi! You have never kept any thing from me in the past! Please don't start now, tell me what happened!" Grandpa continued to plead with me.  
  
I looked away from him "But thats just the thing...I'm not Yu-Gi..." I said fearing his responce.  
  
"Yu-Gi!" He said angrily "Just tell me what happened!"  
  
I looked into Grandpa's eyes as mine began to water "But...its the truth!" I replied.  
  
"Oh! And I suppose your Yami, Prince of games!" grandpa said sarcastically as he got even madder at me.  
  
"Hey!" I barked "Its KING of games! And don't you forget it!" I yelled back at him before even thinking.  
  
Grandpa stoped in his tracks "How-how did you know that?" he asked turning to look down at me.  
  
I swallowed hard and took a deep breath "I...it was kinda a nick name..." I replied sheepishly.  
  
"So...your telling me...that your Yu-Gi's ansestor, Yami Moutu?" Grandpa asked in disbelief.  
  
"Ansestor?? But I never..." I remembered something "My brother...my brother...he was going to the east when...when..." I stopped and looked down.  
  
Grandpa came back and sat by my side "What happened?"  
  
"Hessian...he came to take my father's Millenium puzzle...he killed my father and teacher and tried to kill me...but I broke the mellinium puzzle and trapped all of our soles in the millenium items..." I said as I continued to look down.  
  
"I read your story a long time ago...but Yu-Gi never heard of it...I still can't believe what your telling me...." Grandpa went on "The story read that you were sixteen when you disapeared..." I only nodded "And...it also said...that it happened a millenium ago! Is that true?" He asked.  
  
"Thats what Bakura said...but I was only out for a seccond...one seccond I was throwing the puzzle for my life...and the next...I woke in Yu-Gi's head." I said.  
  
"How long ago has it been since you woke up?" Grandpa asked.  
  
I thought for a few secconds "Um...a little over a year I think..." I said  
  
"I thought I noticed something different about Yu-Gi...wait!" Grandpa said and I quickly turned my head to attention. "It was last year when Yu-Gi put the millenium puzzle back together!" Grandpa said the he quickly looked down to my chest where the mellinium puzzle would be if I had it "Where is the mellinium puzzle??"  
  
"Well its..." I was about to tell him as the door slipped open and Joey, Téa, and Tristan feel in the room. "You guys were listening in??" I asked surprized.  
  
Joey got up and ran over to me, he leaned heavily on the bed and looked strait into my eyes "Forget about the stupid millenium puzzle, wheres Yu-Gi! If you really are this Yami guy then wheres Yu-Gi."  
  
Joey had startled me so I jumped up, but before I could say a thing someone else answered Joey.  
  
"Poor little Prince! What? Cat got your toungue?" Bakura said as he came from out of no where at the foot of my bed, I sat up quickly as he went on "I can't express how much it pleases me to see you this way, Yami! Bent and broken surrounded by those you would've called your friends, who are now ready to feed you to the lions! You really arn't the best judge of character, are you?" Bakura snickered.  
  
"Its not important if I'm a good judge of character or not! Right now the only thing that matters is Yu-Gi! What have you done with him!!!" I yelled at Bakura.  
  
"Why don't you see for your self Yami!" Bakura shouted as he took us all to the shadow realm.  
  
I stood up slowly, It still hurt from the last time I had met up with Bakura. I looked around and found Yu-Gi laying on the ground in front of me. We all ran over to his side, and I came up next to him and fell to my knees.  
  
"Yu-Gi? Yu-Gi?" I shock him softly to try and get him to wake up.  
  
"Y..aa...mi..." Yu-Gi softly moaned.  
  
Tears swelled up in my eyes as I saw him there in so much pain. "Please Yu-Gi, hold on! I'll get you out of here!" I said as tears came down my face "I'll make everything ok..." I said trying to confort him.  
  
"ha ha ha!" Bakura laughed "Don't make prommisses you can't keep young Prince! But don't worry! soon it will be over for the both of you!" Bakura snickered.  
  
Joey stood up in fron of me and Yu-Gi along with Tristan, "You arn't gonna be hurting anyone anymore, Bakura!" Joey shouted "Ya! and I'm gping to make sure of it!" Tristan chimmed in.  
  
"Its a nice sentiment, but highly futile." Bakura said as he pushed everyone aside, so only Yu-Gi and myself were left to face him. "Did you ever think you could stand a chance against me! Now I'm the kind of games!!" Bakura said as he laughed evily.  
  
"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura..." I said mockingly "How many times have you said that before? Ten Twelve times? I will ALWAYS be the king of games, and now I'll show you why!" I snickered.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Bakura laughed "You are battered, and Yu-Gi is barley living! You have no chance of defeating me!" Bakura said confidently.  
  
I smiled and laughed, "You know, at the tournament I met a boy with the same confidence! He told me I was never going to come back..." I smirked "Right before I trounched his monsters."  
  
Bakura's rage grew inside of him "How dare you compare me with some whining brat! Fine! If you think your so hot then I turn my back for ten secconds, heh heh, not that it will help!" Bakura said as he turned from me.  
  
I knew I could get the better of him if I just played with his ego, he was always s determined to be better then me. I looked over at Yu-Gi and took a deep breath, if his millenium item had switched us - then why couldn't mine switch us back. "Yu-Gi concentrate hard...I want you to use the puzzle to switch us back." I whispered into Yu-Gi's ear. He closed his eyes and I held my breath, there was only a few seccond before Bakura would turn around and destroy us.  
  
I felt a tugging on my soul, and I opened my eyes. It hurt to breath, I caught my breath and with all my strength I sat up and raised my hand, "Chaos Shadow!!" I yelled out.  
  
Bakura quickly swiveled around, but it was to late. He fell to the floor, and I barley kept myself from doing the same.  
  
Joey, now no longer held back by Bakura, ran up to him. Bakura slowly got up, "Wha?!?!" Joey said in surprise and stepped back.  
  
I looked at Bakura, then at Joey "What wrong Joey?" I asked.  
  
"Hes, hes ok! Isn't that bad??" Joey asked confused.  
  
I laughed, "Joey! Bakura is fine! I destroyed the evil spirit that was controling him, not him." I said.  
  
"Oh...um...If you say so Yami..." Joey said scratching his head.  
  
"Thank you, Yami." Bakura said as he stood up, I smiled.  
  
I looked down at Yu-Gi and he looked up at me and smiled, I smiled too as he hugged me tightly. I could only muster putting my arms around him. I felt him cry tears of joy over my shoulder, and I even let a tear drop.  
  
*****  
  
End. =D 


End file.
